Dark Void Spirit
Rank: ★★★★ Obtained From: Complete the Dimensional Dungeon Once (B1), Light and Darkness Scroll, Monster Wish. Leader Skill: Increases the Effect Accuracy of all ally creatures by 20% - This is the first monster that has an instantly reusable revive passive. - This is the first monster with only one skill. Skills Skill 1: Void Spirit (Passive): When an ally is killed, it will be revived immediately with 5% HP. in 0 turns. Situational Monster: Used against teams that do not target dark enemies. Good with Speed Buffs and Healer Teams. Dimensional Dungeon Each Floor contains ten stages, each with unique and powerful monsters. Connect with friends (up to 2 players) to fend off these monsters. Pick three monsters each to prevail or go alone and choose all six. Rewards include: Legendary Scrolls (B5 - Very Rare), Light and Darkness Scrolls, Mystical Scrolls, Crystals, Monsters, Mana, Summoning Stones, Enlightenment Stones and Scroll Fragments. Each Boss is given the perfect runes to make them shine, and the Dimensional Crystal fends over these bosses, given them power-ups to protect the treasures. B1 - Boss: Perna, Sigmarius, Tesha, Eludia, Jaara Boss' Traits: '''Recovers 10% more HP each turn, Damage +25%, Defense +15% - Requires 10 Energy - Reward for First Completion: '''Dark Void Spirit B2 -''' '''Boss: '''Rakan, Taor, Lagmaron, Shan, Zeratu '''Boss' Traits: HP +50%, Removes harmful effects off all Chimeras every 3 turns. - Requires 15 Energy - Reward for First Completion: 150 Crystals B3 -''' '''Boss: '''Sekhmet, Bastet, Hathor, Isis, Nephthys '''Boss' Traits: '''Effects cannot be resisted, HP +50%, Att +50%, SPD +19%, Def +50% - Requires 20 Energy - Reward for First Completion: '''Fragment of a Desert Queen (1/75) - Obtain all 75 Desert Queen Fragments to summon 1 Desert Queen of Fire/Water/Wind/Light/Dark Attribute. B4 -''' '''Boss: Zaiross, Verad, Jamire, Zerath, Grogen Boss' Traits: Attack +200%, HP Recovers by 15% each turn. - Requires 25 Energy - Reward for First Completion: Legendary Scroll B5 - ''' '''Boss: Dimension King, Void Knight, Void Knight, Dark Void Spirit, Dark Void Spirit Dimension King: The King of the Dimensional Dungeon. He sits there waiting for the opportunity to fight the strongest warriors in Summoners War. Here's his traits: Skill 1: Rupture: Attacks all enemies with a Rupturing Strike, defense breaking all enemies. This skill breaks through immunity. Skill 2: Overhaul: Attacks all enemies, killing them if they're defense broken. If not, this attack will deal 50% damage to all enemies. Skill 3: Mild Stamina (Passive): Attacks once every two turns. During the turn he isn't attacking, he will recover the HP of all allies by 10%. Void Knight: Skill 1: Small Rupture: Attacks an enemy with a Rapturing Strike, defense breaking the enemy. This skill breaks through immunity. Skill 2: Call for Defense (Passive): Increases the Defense of all allies. Dark Void Spirit: Skill 1: Void Spirit (Passive): When an ally is killed, it will be revived immediately with 5% HP. in 0 turns. Unit Recommendation: Veromos, Baretta, Aria, Chasun, Verdehile, Belladeon (or Tesarion if you have a strong healer) Must be 6* with Very Strong Violent Runes. You will need high speed and HP to defend against the attacks of all units and Veromos must act each turn to remove the Rapture. Baretta is used to place continuous damage on all creatures and reset the boss's attack bar to 0. The boss and it's bodyguards have high HP and standard attack, making them very hard to kill and to defend against. - Reward for First Completion: Scroll of a Natural Five